


Jousting

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the games BEGIN!  This is just porn.  I don't know any other way to explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jousting

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I clearly don't know what I'm doing anymore.

To say Zitao never anticipated being in this particular situation is a gross understatement. He'd come wandering in half an hour ago when he found himself locked out of his room, the low moans filtering from the other side of the door prompting him _not_ to knock and to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. Jongin and Sehun had already busted out the alcohol and were seated in the middle of Sehun's shared room taking shots. Zitao quickly locked the door behind him and sat down, Sehun shuffling over to give him space while Jongin shoved a shot under his nose. "You have to catch up," he informed Tao with a sloppy grin on his already flushed face.

Tao is currently a lot tipsy while Jongin and Sehun are a little passed drunk.

"You have to hold it straight," Sehun sasses with a hand on his hip, his lisp far more pronounced in this state. It's ridiculously cute.

"It _is_ straight," Jongin shoots back, adjusting his hand around the base of his cock so that it juts out more. "I can't help it if my dick has a natural curve."

"Warped," Sehun grumps. "It'll block your rider. That's an unfair advantage."

"Tao, help me out here," Jongin whines, shooting the only person not naked a pout that clashes terribly with his predicament.

Zitao, however, is less focused on the argument and more tuned in to the fact that Jongin and Sehun are both shaved bare. He's been inspecting long enough to deduce that below the waist, they're both completely hairless. He'd blurted out his surprise when they'd chucked off their pants, alcohol obliterating his brain to mouth filter. Apparently Jongin is shaved because Sehun is tired of getting pubes in his mouth. And Sehun is shaved because Jongin thinks he looks like a twink. Zitao has no fucking clue what a twink is, but shaved Sehun is definitely hot.

Drinking must make his eyesight a hell of a lot better because Jongin's cock is getting bigger, and oh look, there's stubble. Zitao snaps out of his stupor when Jongin's hard dick slaps him across the cheek, leaving a sticky streak across his skin.

"We need a ruling, Judge."

Tao blinks a few times, brain trying to catch up with the situation. "Sehun didn't dickslap me, so I choose his side," he finally gets out. There's the sound of Sehun cheering behind Jongin, but the latter isn't happy.

"So much for impartial." Jongin looks upset, but they all know he's not because that damn smirk is back on his mouth. Taking his place on the side of the room opposite Sehun, he grabs the base of his cock again, adjusting until it's mostly level. "Better?"

Sehun seems pleased, so now Zitao is up. This is a terrible idea, but everyone knows the worse an idea is, the better it sounds when you're drunk. So he grabs the two action figures off the bed and walks over to Jongin first. Logistically speaking, this shouldn't work, but he manages to mount the toy onto Jongin's dick, forcing it to stay upright by bending the legs and locking the ankles at the bottom.

"I dub him Sehun!" Jongin declares, swishing his hips as they all watch the toy move back and forth.

"He can't be Sehun! I'm Sehun!"

"But you're the only one that ever rides my dick, baby."

Something whizzes dangerously close to Tao's ear and he ducks far too late, but it doesn't matter because it hits the wall with a loud thunk anyway. Sober Sehun has bad aim, but drunk Sehun has no aim.

"No knocking out the judge," Tao chides, holding on the bed for support as he makes his way over to attach Sehun's rider. It goes a lot faster this time, now that he knows what he's doing. And no, there's nothing at all weird about attaching toys to his best friends' junk. Nothing at all.

"What's his name?"

"I'm not naming him."

"You _have_ to name him. I won't play until you do."

Zitao doesn't even have to turn around to know Jongin has his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

"You're such a damn child," Sehun huffs. "Fine, his name is Kai because he wishes there was something this big between his legs."

Jongin snorts and Zitao takes his place back on the bed, thankful for the steadiness it brings because the floor is definitely moving. Licking his lips, he takes one last look at the two dicks pointed straight out, riders in place and oh god, he can't believe they're doing this. "Ready?" They both nod, grinning from ear to ear and Zitao wishes he had his phone to take a video of this shit because it's going to be hilarious. "GO!"

Jongin and Sehun run at each other on wobbly legs, cocks aimed to knock each other's riders off. They're surprisingly accurate, knocking both riders to the floor as they stumble into each other in a laughing mess. Tao means to look away when he sees Jongin tugging on Sehun's cock, forcing a moan out of the lanky boy, but his fuzzy mind doesn't cooperate.

"You have to announce the score, Mister Judge," Jongin tells him as he saunters back across the room to his starting position.

"One to one!" Zitao tosses out, a little mesmerized by the way Jongin's hips sway side to side. He _has_ to be doing that on purpose.

"Two to two," Sehun corrects. "One point for hitting, two for knocking it off. You suck at this."

Tao flips him off, but he's too busy reattaching his rider to notice. "Ready?" he calls out when Sehun is finished.

"Lower your fucking cock, asshole."

"Any lower and Sehun will slide off!" Jongin protests. Sehun shoots him a dark look, but doesn't say anything else so Tao assumes it's a green light.

"CHARGE!" This time, when their dicks hit, Jongin knocks Sehun's rider off, but Jongin's rider is merely flipped upside-down.

"Fuck, shit, dammit."

"Aww, baby, I'll make it better." This time Tao doesn't bother to try and turn away before Jongin falls to his knees and places a kiss on the tip of Sehun's cock. And then he lifts up to plant a kiss on Sehun's mouth and it sends a jolt of arousal straight to Zitao's groin. He thinks he's rather discreet in grabbing his jeans and shifting the material around so it's not suffocating his own dick, but Jongin and Sehun both give him a knowing look when they pull apart. Assholes. They're the reason he's in this situation in the first place.

"Round three!" he announces after clearing his throat. "And unless you can pull a miracle out of your ass, the last round," Tao so kindly informs Sehun. "Four to three!" He waits for Jongin to get back to his side of the room before signaling the start. Running at each other again, neither of them stop until their chests slam together and they fall back onto the floor, successfully dismounting both riders. Zitao throws his hands up in celebration. "Jongin wins!"

"Fuck, fine," Sehun groans, sitting up and scrunching his nose in distaste. "Enjoy your spoils of war." And he throws his toy at Jongin who just watches as it goes passed, clearing him by a good two feet even from their close distance.

"I think I deserve more than that," Jongin says before lunging after Sehun, knocking him onto his back.

It really shouldn't be so erotic, watching his two (naked) best friends making out on the floor, but somehow it is and all his blood is flowing in a southerly direction. Fuck, this can't be good. Sehun's moaning as Jongin sucks on his tongue and Tao thinks this is a pretty good time to get the hell out. So he stealthily slides off the bed, knees hitting the floor before he starts crawling across the carpet to get to the door. He's nearly there when a hand wraps around his ankle and tugs him back a little.

"Where are you going?" Jongin asks. His lips are wet from Sehun's mouth and his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are sparkling with something Zitao has yet to be privy to.

 _To jerk off_. "Bed."

"We're not done yet." Jongin shoves him onto his ass before half crawling, half falling on top of him. He's still trying to figure out what's happening, mind completely fogged over, when Jongin kisses him. He's groaning before he can tell himself not to, the slide of the other boy's tongue against his own provoking the reaction out of him. There are hands on his jeans, prying the zipper down and Tao is mildly confused because both of Jongin's hands are in his hair, forcing his head back so he can kiss him deeper. "Payment for services rendered," Jongin drawls before licking along the shell of his ear, tongue swiping around his top piercing.

Sehun is the one fumbling with his pants and he only knows that because he's giggling while tugging them down his thighs, fighting against Jongin laying across one leg. With a grumbled curse, Sehun finally shoves Jongin away to peel Tao's jeans the rest of the way off. Tao looks over at a disoriented Jongin, but he's compelled to turn back when Sehun climbs into his lap and leans down for a kiss of his own. Sehun's kiss is a lot less demanding, he thinks, slowly curling his tongue around Tao's and occasionally nipping at his bottom lip. There's a debate raging in his head now and it's not the proper one. It isn't about whether or not he should continue this with his _best friends_ like it should be because this is probably another really bad idea. It's about whether he should keep his balance on his arms and avoid toppling over, or lift one to grab Sehun and haul him in closer because he really wants to do that right now. Base desire wins out and Zitao wraps an arm around Sehun's waist, forcing him to crash into his chest and they both fall back from the action.

"Ow," Tao groans, his skull protesting the impact with the floor. It does nothing to help his already addled brain, but Jongin's head is above him, completely the wrong way and Tao just smiles because it's pretty funny looking. Kissing upside-down isn't all its made out to be, saliva coating his chin more than his mouth and he's sure he bit Jongin's lip more than once.

"I can't get his shirt off with you there," Sehun whines, trying to push Jongin away again as they both start laughing at his feeble attempts. Seeing as he can't get the shirt higher than Tao's armpits, Sehun decides to yank his boxers down instead and Tao definitely takes notice of that.

"What're you - oh."

Sehun has a hand wrapped around his dick and that's something he finds himself perfectly fine with. It may be the first time his friend has touched him intimately, but that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it before. A lot. He's spent many a night with his hand down his boxers, imagining what it would be like to be sandwiched between Sehun and Jongin and he's a little sad he's too inebriated to be participating as much as he wants. At least his hips are moving of their own accord, body aching for more of Sehun's hand as he works it over his cock roughly. Jongin is now the one pulling his shirt up, but the little shit keeps it around his wrists, grinning as he wraps the fabric around a few more times. It's not like Tao can't get out of it easily enough, but he really doesn't want to, anticipation making his dick throb even more.

Jongin provides a stunning view of his ass when he walks off, cock still bobbing hard between his legs as he starts rummaging in one of Sehun's drawers. Zitao's attention is drawn back to Sehun when the boy licks a thick line straight up his dick before sucking in the head. "Oh fuck," Tao moans, lifting his hips for more. He knew it was coming, but still whines when Sehun holds his hips down as his head bobs sloppily up and down his cock. There's definitely something to be said of enthusiasm because Sehun is full of it, his moans sending tremors through his dick and heightening the experience.

When Jongin makes his way over to them again, he gets on his knees behind Sehun, leaning forward to place kisses down his boyfriend's back. The younger boy is obviously pleased because Zitao can feel it in the drag of his tongue across the head of his cock. Sehun pulls off his dick with a wet plop and makes a face at Jongin.

"I will not be fucked on the floor."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he hears Jongin throw back although Sehun doesn't seem to hear because he's too busy trying to pick Tao up off the floor. It's a joint effort to get his hands untied and maneuver him onto the bed. Dizziness overtakes him when he's shoved back onto the mattress, too much moving and too much alcohol being disastrous for his balance. Sehun moves between his legs again, but Jongin pushes him forward so he's straddling Tao's stomach instead. "His dick is mine."

Tao would laugh, but Jongin's already mouthing at his cock and Sehun is opening the bottle of lube his boyfriend shoved in his hand during their migration. Jongin deepthroats like a goddamn pro, taking all of Zitao's cock in his mouth before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing. Unable to help it, his hips buck and he feels the muscles gagging around his dick and Tao almost feels sorry for it, but Jongin doesn't stop him even when he does it again. He's fucking his best friend's mouth as Sehun fingers himself over his stomach and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. Sehun is flushed a pretty pink and he's panting with every thrust of his fingers. There's enough clarity left for Tao to lube his own fingers and slip them down to plunge inside Sehun's ass too. The boy moans, head falling back as his muscles clench and his hips move up and down faster.

Sehun grinds down as Zitao lifts his hips to thrust in Jongin's mouth again, a steady rhythm that has both of them a moaning mess. Tao is so close to coming, so close to the edge when Jongin pulls away. He hisses at the cold air surrounding his painfully hard dick. It's not like he can finish himself off either because Sehun is blocking the way. Zitao can only watch, a low whimper escaping his throat when he sees Jongin turn Sehun's head to the side for a kiss. He can see their tongues sliding into each other's mouths as Jongin runs a hand down Sehun's chest before grabbing his dick and teasing with soft touches that make Sehun thrust down harder on Tao's fingers. This image will be forever burned into his memory, a lifetime of masturbation material in one moment and he finds himself so very thankful to be a part of it.

Jongin takes control of Sehun, using a hand on his back to bend him over Tao so he can finally fuck him. He pulls his fingers away as he feels Jongin's dick skim over them. This just isn't fair, being a spectator in a participation sport and he fully intends to make his displeasure known until Sehun crashes their mouths together as Jongin fills him up. Sehun whimpers when he's getting fucked and Tao swallows them all, sucking on his tongue greedily and letting out a few low moans of his own when their erections rub against each other.

"Jongin always comes early when he's drunk," Sehun pants in his ear after pulling away from their very wet kiss.

"Fuck, Sehun," his boyfriend grunts. "I do not."

Sehun chooses to ignore him and bites down on Tao's ear instead. "Will you fuck me when he's done?"

All Zitao can do is chant 'yes yes yes' as Sehun kisses him again, because god all he wants to do is fuck Sehun's ass right now. The slide of their dicks just isn't enough.

And Sehun is right because Jongin does come especially early for someone who often boasts of their stamina. Jongin hasn't even ridden it out completely before Sehun lifts enough to shove him back and subsequently off the bed. It would be funny if Sehun wasn't now lubing up Tao's dick with the come dripping down his thighs. Tao barely has time to grip slender hips before Sehun slides down on his dick in one slick move. Sehun's nails dig into his sides painfully and Tao moans, head burrowing back on the pillow from the tight heat wrapped around his cock. At this rate he's going to come embarrassingly fast too, so the goal is to get Sehun off first.

Hand still sticky with lube, he wipes what he can on Sehun's cock as the boy starts bouncing on him impatiently. Tao digs his thumb into the head of his dick before pumping slowly because going fast right now isn't possible. He's far too distracted with the way Sehun's muscles clench around his length, raising higher and higher with every bounce until only the tip is left. This is when Tao decides to thrust his hips up and Sehun lets out the loudest moan yet.

"Would you hurry up so I can sleep," Jongin whines from the floor. Tao can't help but let out a chuckle because he's the one with his dick up Jongin's boyfriend's ass right now.

Sehun is beautiful like this, skin shining with sweat and lips red from kissing. At least he knows he'll remember that much. Well, that and the way his face goes slack when he comes, eyes squeezed closed and tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip mid-climax. "Fuck Sehun," Tao growls as he feels his own release pulse through his hypersensitive body. The younger boy leans down for one last kiss, a lot softer and sweeter than all the previous ones. It leaves Zitao smiling even after Sehun rolls off his dick. They use the pillowcase to clean off before tossing it onto Joonmyun's bed. Oops.

It takes far longer to get the blanket off the bed than it should have, but they manage - finally - and Sehun tosses it over Jongin who is passed out on the floor already. Tao pulls the sheet up to his waist only for decency's sake in case Wufan or Joonmyun dig out their key to unlock the door in the morning. Sehun settles in beside him, snuggling into his side and slipping a leg between his own possessively. With one last errant wish for a next time, Tao falls asleep, fully prepared for a hangover and mass chaos in the morning.


End file.
